


'To Be Thought Adventurous'

by hennethgalad



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hennethgalad/pseuds/hennethgalad
Summary: a letter from Isengrim Took to Salvia Brandybuck





	

letter from Isengrim Took to Salvia Bolger (nee Brandybuck)  
Great Smials  
Thirtieth day of Astron  
1285

  
   My dear Salvia, thankyou for the cordial, it was delicious and i do believe it has eased my chest, thankyou for thinking of me. I gave some to mother but she said it tasted all herby and modern and didn't agree with her. I'm afraid she has never liked you or our friendship, so she would probably say that honey given by you tasted of cabbage...

  
   Father is still sulking in his study, mother will not even hear his name mentioned, she has retired to the south wing and rarely sees anyone but her two cronies. Poor Belladonna has been left to manage everything, and of course she's got all the work that my wife would be doing if you'd married me instead of that toad of a Bolger. Sorry, I know I said I wouldn't go on about him, it, us...

  
   Well, the full story, Isengar finally lost his temper with father and said if father wasn't going to find Hildifons, he'd do it himself, and him only in his tweens... Father just roared at him and he shot out of the study like a startled hare. But the next day he was gone, and cook said he took a huge sack of food and left at dawn.

  
   The Smials was in absolute turmoil, weeping women, shouting men, screaming brats... I went to Crickhollow in the end until my headache lessened. Belladonna organised an expedition to go after Isengar, and took Donnamira and Mirabella with her.

   So they followed him to the Grey Havens and found that he had set sail with a merchant ship belonging to Men from southaway, from Gondor, and they decided to wait there, at the Havens, til Isengar's ship returned. Belladonna did some lovely paintings of the harbour, I will send you one next time I write. 

  
   Well, after three months the ship returned, and there was Isengar, brown as a nut from all the sun, the world's worst cabin boy, constantly seasick until three days before the end of the voyage. He is still full of absurd tales of waves like hills and fish like dragons blowing water in the air, rash impetuous youth that he is...

  
   He found Hildifons in a city of Men called Dol Amroth, where he makes jewelry, and is mistaken for a female Dwarf, though not by Dwarves themselves !

   Hildifons sends best wishes to one and all, but still does not feel comfortable with words, and has no intention of returning to the bosom of his family (huh).

   He really needed to get away from the Smials to let his artistic side flourish, but i think young Isengar only went in order to be thought adventurous.

 

 

 


End file.
